


Our House

by andromeda_starline



Series: XIX. The Sun [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, I'm just very invested in their happily ever after, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline
Summary: In theory, V thought him moving into her Watson apartment would be a good idea. They spent weeks together inhabiting the same body, so her apartment should be a big enough space right?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: XIX. The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> Me *writing a bunch of indulgent domestic endgame fluff fics over the span of a few weeks that probably only really appeal to me and the headcanons I've created in my head*: it's self-care :) 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy these small domestic ficlets, there are more to come! This one is very short and sweet, mostly exposition but hey you know how it is ;) 
> 
> All of the Fics are named with Song Lyrics this one is from "Our House" By Crosby, Stills, and Nash

V and Johnny Silverhand effectively saved Night City — not that many would know that. It was an arduous journey and while there were losses along the way, there were breaks in the clouds where the sun peeked through. Arasaka was on a downward spiral into its demise, and even better both of them were alive, in their own bodies. Six months passed with no signs of stopping — like they were brand new. They had gotten new chances at life, to make new experiences, become Night City legends. 

They spent most of that time bickering. 

In theory, V thought him moving into her Watson apartment would be a good idea. They spent weeks together inhabiting the same body, so her apartment should be a big enough space right? 

It worked for about a week. Back then, Johnny slept on the couch and spent the daytime out and about, getting reacquainted with Night City as a once again flesh and blood entity. Then they started sleeping together, and from there, their relationship bloomed from former host and parasite to romantic partners. 

V assumed when Johnny crossed her threshold, it would be business as usual. However, with Johnny now physically taking up space around her instead of the space in her head, she slowly started to realize just exactly how small her studio apartment was. Her bed, which once was spacious enough for her to sprawl out in any direction, suddenly felt cramped with a second body and cat in it. Seemed like every morning she woke up now with either an arm or Nibbles' tail swatting her face.

Then came everything else. A lack of a kitchen resulted in them getting take-out, the boxes filling up spaces on the counters. Not a day went by that the closet exploded with clothing. She underestimated Johnny’s wardrobe, seeing him in basically the same outfit for most of their time together. Slowly, a heap of shirts and same color pants started to fill the small and already full closet. On top of things, try as he might, Johnny still smoked like a chimney. Out of respect, he used to smoke outside of the apartment‚ but eventually, as they settled into a comfortable routine, ashtrays seemed to find their way on the coffee table, the stench driving V crazy. Eventually, that all familiar feeling of not being alone with her thoughts started to creep in. 

She loved the stupid gonk, truly, but she needed her space. So, in secret, she made contact with a real estate agent. She had more than enough money now. Settling in as the new owner of The Afterlife gave her a steady cash flow, and with the small nest egg of money she happened to ‘find’ — or what some would call 'hacking' in some circles — during her merc days, she figured they could afford to live somewhere a bit more spacious and refined. 

When Johnny eventually found out he was absolutely not on board. _Typical_ , V thought rolling her eyes as he ranted and raved. “Want to carve yourself out a little chunk of fucking corpo paradise V? Are you out of your mind?” He said when she showed him the properties the agent found.

“Johnny, I’m just about to lose my mind in here,” V said as she sat down on the couch. Johnny was already seated feet resting on the coffee table, arms crossed. A classic Silverhand pose.

“Sounds like you already lost it.” He said. Her hand touched his shoulder as he grumbled. “What’s wrong with this place, it’s nice enough! Better than half of the shitholes I used to live in.”

“This place is a mess! We need more room.” V gestured around the room, pointing to the various mess that had accumulated over the past few months. “Can’t even walk around without bumping into something, and if I stub my toe one more time on a useless piece of junk I’m going to go ballistic.” 

“Ok, fine I get it,” Johnny said raising his arms up in a surrendering gesture. V was raring up for a lecture he knew he didn't want to hear. “But these fuckin’ places? Take us for some kind of sellouts?”

V pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, resisting the urge to throttle him. He had a skull like a rock. When he had something on his mind, it was nearly impossible to sway him to the opposite. “Fucking-A Johnny.” She sighed. “I let you choose and we’ll be living in a crack den in Rancho Coronado.”

“That the worst option?” He quipped. He was being an ass on purpose. He knew V was winning but wanted to force her hand. If only for a moment. 

“Is it so bad to live comfortably for once? Look, Johnny, I just want a bigger closet and a bedroom that's not also in my living room. I want a _fucking_ kitchen, I’m not about to join the corpo workforce again, nothing to worry about there.” 

Johnny just groaned outwardly, closing his eyes for that added dramatic flair. V was getting her way. Maybe they both had skulls like rocks. _Time for the closer,_ she thought. 

“Besides babe,” she said running her hand through his hair, her sweetest smile plastered on her face, “you have no money. You’re basically a freeloader, and I already broke my lease so you better help me decide on a place fast before we’re on the streets.” 

He tilted his head back and gave out an exacerbated sigh. _Checkmate._ “Jesus Christ V, You’re-“

“Lucky that I’m cute? Yeah, I get that a lot.” She smiled as she turned back to the property listings, “So, North Oak or Charter Hill?” 


End file.
